This invention is of a bandage cutter to quickly, easily and rapidly remove a bandage from a wearer, whether a person or animal,such as about one's limb, without pulling and pushing forces being applied to the injured limb or protected area thereof.
The cutter at first blush is reminiscent of a letter opener in that it includes a handle with a finger, extending from one edge of the handle to the other in spaced relation therewith defining a throat which has a blade spanning it in a deep throat location presenting a slope of about 30.degree. to the juncture of an envelope flap to the envelope body. In the case of a letter opener, once the finger, which is long and distally pointed, has been inserted deeply into the letter under the flap, the cutter is moved swiftly along the edge of the letter to slice it open. In use, the letter opener handle is grasped between the thumb of the user on one side and the index and center finger on the other side; and, while grasped in this manner, a generally slicing action takes place directed outwardly away from the user in a more or less sweeping outward and side-wise movement.
This bandage cutter invention includes a short, thick, blunt ended finger in spaced generally parallel relation along one edge of a generally flat handle. This structure defines a throat between the finger and the handle with an open mouth. A thickened rim is provided about the throat. The thickened rim protectively shields a user from contact with the cutting edge of a blade spanning the throat. The blade, preferably of stainless steel, presents a cutting edge at a slope of about 48.degree. to the end of a bandage. A curved surface, called a rocker surface, is provided to manipulate and to hook the blunt end of the short finger to guide the cutter over the end of a sleeve configured bandage. Also, a thick bearing surface is provided to cradle the index finger of a user while applying a cutting force to slice a longitudinally extending opening in the bandage while the handle is being grasped between the thumb on one side of the handle, and the middle finger on the other side of the handle which orients the attitude of the cutter relative to the sleeve-type bandage. Preferably, the cutter is of molded plastic material in the rigid range. The blade includes a triangular shaped alignment hole so that the blade may be positioned and oriented relative to the cutter body while being molded.
In use, the curved rocker edge of the handle is positioned against the skin of a wearer of a bandage after the blunt end of the short finger has been inserted between the skin and the bandage as illustrated in the drawings. The bandage is kept taut; circumferentially as opposed to longitudinally. The more taut or tighter it is stretched, the easier it is to slice it open. The cutter is manipulated by swinging movement of it on its curved rocker surface until the correct angle is determined and/or adjusted. Thereafter, a longitudinally directed force is applied to the cutter preferably by the index finger, while the cutter is oriented by the thumb and middle finger, to slice a longitudinal opening in the bandage so that it can be peeled open and removed from about the limb of a wearer.
Examples of use of the cutter are to remove bandages from persons in an emergency room or treatment center and to remove wraps or bandages from the legs of horses.